


Perfect-less

by StarryGirl2003



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Divorce, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Lovers to Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sexual Assault, Will Add Tags As We Go, family au, ish?, it gets really intense at some points but others not much happens, just read it youll get it, kinda anti lena/ame even tho i love them together, slice of life??, slow burn hopefully, slow updates probably., sombra and tracer are adopted kids of reaper and 76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGirl2003/pseuds/StarryGirl2003
Summary: Things were okay. Jack and Gabe want their kids to stay back and have the four of them work to get anything they want, to help and love each other. His ex wants to become friends again but everything that could go bad goes horribly in every sense of the damn word. Jack and Gabe aren't sure if they're going to get the happy ending the desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack loves his family and Gabriel gets a letter. 
> 
> **chapter underwent majooorrr editing**

Overwatch fanfic! 0  
Prologue (3/6)         
  Jack couldn't ask for any more. He had a beautiful husband, two gorgeous daughters and a great job at the city arsenal recruiting young men and women alike to fight against foreign countries. 

   A letter came in one morning for the happy family. The ex husband of Gabriel had gone out of his way to contact them. 

       'Dear Gabriel,   
Amélie grows curious about you. She wonders who you are and would love to see you. Write back if you're interested.   
        Always yours, Charleston.'

He cringed as he read it. What made him have the nerve to go out of his way for something like this?

"Gabe, hun, calm down," Jack begged, not wanting to wake the girls on a Saturday morning when they both had work later. 

"No! This is absurd! He's planning something! Something horrible too!"

"Sh-Sh-Shhh.." He whispered, using the same tone he did with his foster daughter to calm her the first night she arrived from that ruined bakery from Dorado.

Unlike her, these attempts fell upon death ears. "Deep breaths."

He walked past him and shoved a tiny figure aside, then disappeared down the hall to their room. 

Then sobs came from the tiny figure. It broke his heart as one of his daughters retreated to her room. 

He sighed sadly, sitting at the table once more.

But now thinking about, Gabriel's temper tantrums were something he would wish away if given the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal night until the thoughts of her parents' deaths grips her like her own skin.

Overwatch fanfic! 1  
(3/7)          
   It was about three when Gabe came down from his anger and cleaned the house right on time for Jack's arrival, and they happen to get dinner started when Lena gets home from the grocery store from her management job at seven fourty-five. 

   "Ya guys wouldn't believe who I met! It was too crazy."

   He raised his eyebrows, grinning at his little British daughter, "Oh yeah? Who?"

   "It was a little old lady named Ana with her daughter Fareeha. The daughter was a friend of Amyyylieee?" She asked the last part, hoping she didn't get the pronunciation wrong. 

   Gabe seemed really happy and kept the conversation up. "I remember her.. What a wonderful thing to know."

   "Ya shoulda seen the look on her face. She asked, 'Are you Jack and Gabriel's girl?' And I was like, 'Yeah!' And I've never seen an old lady with a bigger grin on her face," Lena explained, "Warmed my heart. Fareeha gave me an eye and we almost hit it off, but Ana told us to 'knock it off because Fareeha already had a nerdy Swiss girlfriend.' and Fareeha was like 'No!' and I found it really cute."

   Gabe laughed and said, "I remember Fareeha. She was a miracle baby, cord wrapped around her little neck. She survived, obviously. I'm glad to know they're doing well." 

   "Do ya know her pop?" Lena asked, to which Gabriel responded, "Reinhardt is her pop. Her father decided to go into a war to avoid taking care of her, since he wanted a son." 

   Lena sighed a bit, remembering her biological father. "I'm glad she had that," she says with a steady tone, trying to hide a bit of sadness in it. 

   Gabe's expression softened. "Honey.. what's wrong?"

   "I don't wanna offend you, but I was just remembering how my old dad kicked me out."

   He scooted close and kissed her cheek, his arm finding its way around her shoulders. 

   "We'll love you forever, Lee," and a kiss on her forehead. "I know, Papa," she says with a big grin, "I love you all too."

   Jack scooted in too, giving her a big hug and a kiss on her head. 

   With the water boiling, they put in instant ramen which they all knew would sit in their stomach for two years. 

   Soon, their exhausted chef rings the bell and Jack opens it for her. 

   She steps into the home and the scent hits her. After putting a single envelope on the coffee table, she laughs a bit, "Geez, didn't have your chef make you something to reheat last night so you resort to this?"

   They shared a laugh and Jack spoke up, "Your fault we dropped to ramen noodles, but you can still make it a star dish, right?"

   "Of course. I went to college for cooking, Dad. I know what him doing." 

   Everyone got a soft purple lipstick mark somewhere on their face and Alejandra, or rather, Sombra, went to stir up the noodles and plan to take them out. 

   "How was work, niña?" Asked Gabe. 

   "Kinda sucked. This guy named Chuck or Charles or something gave me a really hard time and cursed me out." 

   "Oh really?" 

   "Yeah. Didn't seem he liked me accidentally slipping to español and my accent. He said it was 'f-ing annoying' and it took me a lot to not punch his face."

   Jack didn't talk as much, but just soaked up his loving family, not bothering to wipe off the mark Lena would tease her about leaving. 

   "You know you like it, Lee," she accused (half truthfully, half playfully), "you looove me." 

   "Can't say I don't, Alejandra." 

   She couldn't be mad at Lena. "Remember, remember, I prefer Sombra."

   "Oh ya numptie, what's your girlfriend gonna call you some day?"

   Sombra shrugged off the question and pretended she didn't hear it, getting the strainer out and moving the noodles to it, the hot water draining into the sink. 

   She put the noodles back in as comforting silence fell over them, until Tracer said, "Wanna go watch TV? I heard there was an hour special of Family Man on. A crossover I think?"

   Jack smiled, "That'd be nice. Lee, come help me grab the foldable tables, please." Lena nodded, going off to her room where they were kept. 

   Sombra's shoulders slouched, not realizing her Papa's eyes were stuck to her. 

   She grabbed the tiny jar of their own mixture of cheap ramen seasoning and put enough in to softly, evenly flavor the meal. 

   She teared up, but grabbed the towel on the chair and softly patted them away with the corner of it, so her eyeliner wouldn't smudge. 

   Gabe wants to ask what's wrong but they come out with the first three tables. 

   He gets up and gives a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder as he grabs the plates in the cabinet just right of the oven. 

   Her gut twists and more tears well up before she could wipe them away. He gasps, not sure if he did something wrong, his facial expression said everything. 

   "No, no, it isn't you, Papa," she says quietly, "Things have been tough.."

   He kissed her forehead and asked, "Wanna talk about it sometime?"

   She wasn't sure what to say, since they still didn't know what happened in Dorado or how she became an orphan. 

   "It's been a secret for a while... It's kinda difficult to say." 

   He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head, but he nodded and said, "My room when Dad showers?"

   She nodded and hugged him as Lena got the last table out. Everything was set up and Sombra quickly served everyone's food. 

   After dinner and when the show ended, Sombra discussed it, and Jack couldn't believe how much of a dork his daughters could be. He loved it nonetheless. 

   He retreated to the shower and Lena called dibs when the water warmed back up, then went to her room. 

   Gabe sat on his bed and patted the seat for a very nervous Alejandra. 

   "Sit with me?"

   She nodded, getting comfy next to him. "What's been bothering you, bonita (cutie)?"

   She smiled softly and said, "I've been thinking about México. En Dorado (In Dorado). Mi familia (My family)."

   "¿Sí..? (Yes?)" Gabe said, uneasy. 

   "Do you know how they died, Papa?"

   He shook his head, "No. Chica, no one knows. You were trusted with us that night though, mi niña (my little girl). But, I don't know where you're going with this."

   She began crying a bit more. "Papa, hablo pero.. Es muy  difícil.. Lo siento.. (Papa, I am going to talk but.. it's very difficult.. I'm sorry..)"

   "No, no. Tú buena, Alejandra (No, no. You're good, Alejandra)."

   She nodded, "Gracias.."

   They sat in silence until Alejandra spoke finally, "Fueron asesinados (They were murdered)."

   He gasped, squeezing her tight as she sobbed loudly. A huge weight was off her shoulder. 

   "Can I ask who?" Gabe hoped for some justice for his cousin.

   "Each other.." She choked out, coughing and weeping more. 

   Lena was at the door, stunned. She only heard Alejandra crying and decided to investigate.

   She silently asked for permission and got a nod. She scooted next to her sister and hugged her from behind. 

   Jack came in with his pajamas on, "what happened..?" He couldn't find words. 

   "We can discuss it later. Lets shower her in love for now."

   Alejandra felt safe for the first time in a while, off guard and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

I lost my account foreverrrrr, but I'm back!! Thank you for you patience! I am so sorry but I am writing new chapters for all my stories and beginning two other overwatch fanfics!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!! this is my first overwatch fic and the characters may not be on point but I'll try my best!


End file.
